ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
War (Reo)
'War '''is a movie by User: Reo 54. Summary A hihg ranking Crimnal organisation is turning the tables everywhere in the world. They are taking out political leaders, seezing control of the military forces and other stuff. The few remaining Military soldiers decide to fight back, having to fight against their own allies and friends, they still are able to create a resistance force. Man and Women from around the world try to join thsi resistance force, but a traitor is sent inside it thus destroying the resistance. Now there's noone who is willing to step up and fight, except for Jason Lockwood. A mutant created by the criminal organisation itself long ago. Plot ''The movie begins in a dark room. Jason appears. He's facing down. He looks up straight at teh camera. Jason: My name is Jason Lockwood. I'm a mutant created by a criminal organisation, that is now taking over the whole world. Hard to belive right? They've seezed control of all militray forces and taken out all political leaders, aswell as taken control of all TV and radio stations. It all started on September 10, 2015. the scene fades to an army base. soldiers are walking. a few cars are driving away. a soldier walks past the camera. he's wearing a black ski mask. He rises his gun and shoots a couple of time in the air. All soldiers look at the man. Man in the Mask: Everyone drop your equipment and line up. ultiple soldiers aim their guns at the man, but they are being countered by other men in ski masks, who aim guns at them. Man in the Mask: I don''t have all day. Do as i say if you want to live.'' The scene switches back to Jason in teh dark room. Jason: that's just one army base. this happend in them all. And many refused and died trying to stop these criminals. The Scene switches to China. inside a building the president of China can be seen. A man sneaks up on him and puts his hand on the presidents mouth and drags him away. Than the scene switches to London. A royal servant walks in the queen's thone room. She's sitting in her thone. The doors close behind the man and he aims a gun at the queen. Guards rush to him, but he shoots them both down. More guards run in trough the doors, but all stop, when the man aims at threatens the Queen. Than the scene switches to the white house in USA. President Obama is putting his signature on some kind of papers. A man comes in trough the door. Obama: Put the drinks on the table over there. He doesn't even look at the man. he keeps writing the papers and than the man puts a gun to his forhead. Obama stops writing and rises his hands. The scene switches to Belgium, to a Conforence, where a lot of ministers and presidents have gathered. they are talking about things. Than 5 men in black military suits and ski masks come in with guns and a few of them shoot a few bullets in the air. The scene than switches back to Jason. Jason: They took out the militray, the news stations and all political leaders. a few soldiers stayed loyal and decided to fight against. others wanted to stay alive, they had families. In the Military bases, a war started. Soldier versus soldier, friend versus friend. The scene switches to an other militray base. all soldiers are standing. a few of them look at each other. One of them runs out punching a masked soldier and taking his gun. he shoots an other masked man, whos gun is taken by an other rebel. '' Masked leader: If you want to live, you will hunt them down. ''The remaining soldier srecive guns and together with masked men, they split into groupd to find these rebels. The secen switches to Jason Jason: Many people died that day. On the 12th, these maskedmen rolled into city explaing teh news to everyone. it aired on all TV's, on all radio stations. everywhere. there were arromored cars in all citys. The soldiers in them were ordered to kill anyone who rebels aginst. One day, on the radio. A man started talking. He was the leader of the resistance. Adam Green. He told poeople not to worry, not to panic. The scene switches to a cafe. everyone in the cafe are sitting by the radio. Adam Green: People of the world. You might not uderstand me right now, but i amd Adma Green and i am the leader of the resistance. As you know, the world is being taken over by a criminal organisation. I'm a rebel from the military. We have equipment and we are ready to fight back. We have food, we have clothes. Is due to this you ahve stayed homeless or starving, come join us at any of our camps. we will protect you. If you are willing to join us to help others, you will be accepted, even without ant training, we need all the help we can get. The scene switches back to Jason. Jason: Adam Green was a brave man. He helped many many people, untill one day. the scene switches to an underground bunker. There are many people there aswell as military soldiers. a bunch of people walk in the bunker from outside. On of them is a blonde man witha grin on his face. he walks around the bunker pressing against the walls leaving something on them. the same is showh to happen in other bunkers too.the man walks in the middle of the bunker. Man: You were wrong to come here, to try to resist the new order. and for that, you shall pay. He presses the button on somekind of detonaitor and the shole bunker blows up. Same happens in other bunkers. The scene switches to Jason. Jason: The resistance fell that day. everyone seems to be dealing with thsi new order. Rebels are seen almsot everyday, but they all get killed. Well, i have had it with this order. I will take them down. The scene switches to a small town. Jason is sitting in his home. His little sister walks up to him. Jason's Sister: Jason, i'm hungry! Jason: I know. i'll find you something, Mellisa! Jason walk up to the fridge and opens it. There's almost nothing in there. Jason grabs out a jar, an boiled egg and a littl e piece of cheese. he takes a knife and cuts the chees in small pieces. He takes the egg and gets the shell off. Than he mashes it with a fork and adds the chees. Tha he opens the jar which has some tomatos in jelly. Mellisa: I don't like those tomatos Jason: I know, but we have to eat what we can get. He takes out a few tomato slices and cuts them up in smaller pieces and add them to the eggs and chees. Than he mixes it all up and gives to his sister. Jason: Here, eat up! Mellisa gets on a chair and starts to eat. She than stops. Mellisa: Don't you want any? Jason: No, i'm fine. Eat as much as you want. Characters Heroes *Jason Lockwood *Mellisa Lockwood *Kristen Stone *General Damian King Villains *Adrian Grecko *Elena Bryce *Hans Gador *Masked soldiers *Police men (Controlled by the Organisation) Category:Movies Category:Reo 54 Category:War Category:Earth-96540